Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic photoreceptor is mounted on a process cartridge or an electrophotographic apparatus. In order to enhance the quality of images formed by an electrophotographic image forming process, an electrophotographic photoreceptor provided with an undercoat layer containing a polymer of a composition containing an electron transport material and a crosslinking agent is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-29480). According to the description in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-29480, such a structure prevents the formation of positive ghosts. The positive ghost is a phenomenon that only a portion irradiated with light during pre-rotation of an electrophotographic photoreceptor has a high image density in the output image and is one of technical issues that decrease the quality of a resulting image.